Usuario discusión:Zeratul 100
Esperamos que pases buenos momentos en Dragon Ball Wiki. -- Oliver0796 (Discusión) 20:40 26 mar 2010 Repuesta Me alegro de que hayas respondido mi mensaje, si no sabes por donde empezar puedes ir a los proyectos que hemos iniciado los administradores, Capítulos de dragon ball z, batallas, etc... y respondiendo a tu segunda pregunta la gran mayoría no son de españa pero estas hablando con uno aunque bueno soy de canarias... si te digo la verdad todos los demás son mexicanos (no tengo nada contra ellos eh jaja). Si tienes alguna duda me preguntas aqui, y en el caso de que no este puedes hablar con Danke7. Gracias por empezar en Dragon Ball wikia, espero tu colaboraciónOliver0796 (discusión) 20:49 26 mar 2010 (UTC) Pues... La verdad que ahora estoy un ocupado, tengo un proyecto para la wikia, controlo en vandalismo y contesto a usuarios, pero desde que pueda me pasaré, y como tengo amigos en Central Wikia pondre un poco de publicidad. PD: si me hablas de usted no contestare el mensaje eh jaja, aqui ya somos amigos.Oliver0796 (discusión) 21:11 26 mar 2010 (UTC) Asi si jaja.Oliver0796 (discusión) 21:29 26 mar 2010 (UTC) Bienvenido Hola, que te la pases muy bien eh cualquier pregunta ya sabes comentame-- 21:40 26 mar 2010 (UTC) :Entraste por medio del spotlight??-- 21:44 26 mar 2010 (UTC) Bueno... Casi mejor que no subas el video, hay muchos gilipoyas que ponen videos así, y no vamos a manchar nuestra Wikia, vamos creo yo es mi opinion, preguntale a Danke7 haber que le parece. Oliver0796 (discusión) 22:15 26 mar 2010 (UTC) Administrador Yugioh Veo que hacen falta admin. activos en yugioh wiki. *Ya has preguntado a el burocrata si te puede dar el cargo de admin.? *Colabora mas y te podre dar el cargo de revertidor eh visto que te interesa quitar vandalismos y etc-- 17:04 27 mar 2010 (UTC) QUe te parece? Cree un Test, si quieres hacerlo como ya hizo danke7 te lo agradecería, entra en mis blogs siempre que quieras claro. Oliver0796 (discusión) 19:22 27 mar 2010 (UTC) Krilin muere 6 veces eh, pero contando GT. Por cierto por seguridad hemos protegido las paginas de los usuarios, si quieres puedo proteger la tuya. Oliver0796 (discusión) 23:43 27 mar 2010 (UTC) saludos¡ Hola tio,si te gusta chacar blogs y test,entra a mis blogs donde encontraras varias cosas para entretenerte aui,saludos y que te la pases bien en el wikia.AndroidYeaK (discusión) 01:14 28 mar 2010 (UTC) GRAX Hola,gracias por comentar en mis blogs,proximamente hare un cuestionario asi ke estate alerta jejejeAndroidYeaK (discusión) 01:33 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Ya esta Tubiste 6 bien en mi test, como espero la colaboración de algunos usuarios más aun no he puesto las respuestas correctas, gracias, espero que hagas el proximo. Ya lo tengo preparado te aviso cuando lo ponga, muchísimas gracias. Oliver0796 (discusión) 11:53 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Yugioh Mira ya pedi ayuda a un helper de wiki para que cheque la ausencia de admins. en la yugioh y le dije que tu eras buena opción para admin. en la wiki de yugioh. Sobre aqui sigue trabajando cuando llegues minimo a las 50 ediciones podre darte el cargo de revertidor pero por lo que veo no sera muy dificil que llegues a las 50-- 16:59 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Otro más Siento ser pesado pero ya cree el segundo test un poco más complicado, espero que lo hagas, el fin de esto es conoces las diferentes opiniones de los usuarios, gracias. Oliver0796 (discusión) 23:25 28 mar 2010 (UTC) contesta mi torneo Hola,te invito a que contestes mi torneo en mi blog,de quien ganaria esas batallas. AndroidYeaK (discusión) 00:04 29 mar 2010 (UTC) Alex hola, ps que mal que no te respondan y cizagna ya le comente y todo y ps haber luego que pasa. Podrías visitar la categoría:esbozos y como su nombre lo dice no? Espero y se mejor la situación en yugioh. Wow regresas hasta agosto yo hasta mediados dee abril qe genial-- 03:41 29 mar 2010 (UTC) Vale Jaja, menos formal eh me devolviste el mensaje, es que se lo deje a varios usuarios y quería explicar un poco para que estoy hacienod los test. Oliver0796 (discusión) 09:35 29 mar 2010 (UTC) RE: ps yo creo que deveriamos dejar descansar un poco a los usuarios que se han esforzado por los 2000 articulos no? asi que por el momento no creo que sea muy necesario talvez y podrías poner algo como "sigamos adelante" o "no dejes de colaborar" "gracias por tu apoyo" etc... y apoco reprobaste??? no mames. En que año vas 3ro de sec o 1ero de prepa?? yo voi en 1ero de sec. y te vas a divertir con las chavas XD jaja ps yo tengo novia asi que me quitan la libertad-- 15:24 29 mar 2010 (UTC) :jaja te deseo pa no salir como puto jajaja-- 21:39 29 mar 2010 (UTC) El ultimo Hola, oye he creado varios test / cuestionarios que ya has respondido (gracias), y ahora estoy haciendo el ultimo, el titulo será el Test definitivo, solo para verdaderos fans mucho más difícil que los anteriores, ya no haré más, además tengo uqe seguir con mi proyecto de capitulos de dragon ball z. Oliver0796 (discusión) 22:03 30 mar 2010 (UTC) PD: Espero terminarlo para mañana, solo te aviso un poco antes. Tu test Bueno intentaréhacerlo, pero yo soy experto en DB y DBZ porque la verdad es qeu GT no me gusto mucho y hace años que no lo veo pero tendré que intentarlo. Oliver0796 (discusión) 10:01 31 mar 2010 (UTC) no pasa nada Tranquilo, al final lo conteste, lo importante es participar, y bueno el personaje que mas hace reir, estaría entre Mr. Satan y el Maestro Roshi, lo has visto en la pelicula de Broly, fue una pasada jaja, por cierto dime mi nota del test, o ya la pusiste.Oliver0796 (discusión) 19:58 31 mar 2010 (UTC) Encuesta Por que no te pasas por la encuesta y votas?? y si puedes sugiere una nueva encuesta :Ya hise tu test que mala onda havia 2 preguntas que no me sabia porque una estaba enlazada con la otra-- 03:41 1 abr 2010 (UTC) Revertidor Muy bien desde ahora te declaro Revertidor Z XD jaja. En unos momentos te explico bien todo. Gracias por todo. Ah y por cierto tu fuiste quien sugirio la encuesta?-- 18:13 1 abr 2010 (UTC) ayuda Si quieres saber como ser revertidor, mira la pagina de discusión de AndroidYeak, yo se lo explico ahi, y también la pagina de discusión de Omega gogeta 2 donde Danke7 lo explica también. Oliver0796 (discusión) 00:03 2 abr 2010 (UTC) :Ah pues mira te metes a historial y ahi aparece un mensaje que dice revertir picale ahi para revertir la parte vandalisada. Nota: Tienes que checar en donde se inicio el vandalismo pero OJO que si el vandalismo esta antes de otras ediciones y le pones revertir tambien se revertiran las ediciones que hayan sido publicadas despues del vandalismo-- 00:10 2 abr 2010 (UTC) :creo que me explique un poco mal mira solo se puede revertir la ultima edicción y creo que tambien se revertiran todas las ediciones del que hizo la edición que tu revertiste...ahi mejor no te hago bolas y ahorita te consigo una guía-- 00:43 2 abr 2010 (UTC) ::aqui entra y veras todo a detalle-- 00:47 2 abr 2010 (UTC) ?? Dondé arriba? y un enlace a dondé??-- 00:52 2 abr 2010 (UTC) :entra aquí mira no se como ponerla en la sección pero aqui esta-- 01:20 2 abr 2010 (UTC) por aca dblatino.com -galeria ...ya esta!Usuario:Omega gogeta 2 Respuesta Dame un link para votarte como administrador, pero antes dime cuantos adm. hay, si vas a central wikia y hablas con Cizagna o Bola ellos pueden darte el cargo si tu se lo pides directamente y ellos creen que eres un buen usuario. Oliver0796 (discusión) 09:22 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Tranquilo entre a el foro y ya lo vi, vote por ti claro, espero que seas administrador. Oliver0796 (discusión) 09:41 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Haber Dime que parte no entendiste, (lo siento pero es que estoy con tres wikias a la vez y tengo la cabeza ya que no me entero), que yo recuerde te dige que vote por ti, y bueno si hablas con Cizagna o Bola, si ellos creen que mereces el puesto te lo dan, claro que si cuentas con el apoyo de los usuarios de yugipedia pues mejor. Oliver0796 (discusión) 18:47 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Bueno... Ya no estoy tan ocupado, si quieres puedes preguntarme lo que no entendiste. Oliver0796 (discusión) 21:13 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Bien, por cierto respondiendo a tu pregunta sobre Enma Daioh, su poder es algo inferior a el de Kaio-sama pero como no se ha dicho nunca nada sobre como podía mandar a guerreros como Freezer o Cell a el infierno, se supone que podría tener algun poder especial para enviarlos allí, recuerda que les quita el cuerpo (excepto en el anime) y solo serían simples almas, solo que luego la Toei añadio las boberias del anime como que Freezer y Cell fuesen derrotados por Paikuhan. PD: Respondi porque vi tu mensaje a Dante, es que le mandaste un mensaje al mismo tiempo que yo XD, espero haberte ayudado. Oliver0796 (discusión) 21:26 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Pues ya sabes si tienes alguna otra, aqui me tienes dispuesto a responderla. :En el anime aparece como enma manda a los que deverian ir al infierno por una compuerta qe se abre hacia el infierno cayendo los condenados hacia el infierno por lo que el no tiene que hacer gran esfuerzo nadamas abre la compuerta del piso y ya...esto se ve cuando manda a raditz a el infierno...yo creo que no ah de ser muy fuerte y luego como se la pasa ahi sentado ps no ps como que no-- 14:29 5 abr 2010 (UTC) Opinion Cuál cabecera crees que se vea mejor 100px o 100px y desearias tener una botonera? ah y tienes msn?-- 02:01 6 abr 2010 (UTC) :Listo ya tienes tu botonera dime cualquier duda sobre ella como que para que sirve algun boton o si le quieras agregar un boton-- 02:40 6 abr 2010 (UTC) :Archivo:Botinci.png esta es la botonera :::Ps yo me desconecto como a las 9:30 pm hora del centro de México (paresco reloj XD) y oliver creo que esta semana no trabajara---- 02:26 24 mar 2010 (UTC) 02:02 7 abr 2010 (UTC) ::::jaja que bueno que tengas sentido del humorXDD---- 02:26 24 mar 2010 (UTC) 02:15 7 abr 2010 (UTC) :jajaja no como crees tranquilo tu eres de los mios creo que eres con el que mejor me llevo de la wiki---- 02:26 24 mar 2010 (UTC) 02:46 7 abr 2010 (UTC) ::Ah por cierto el rock es la mejor musica de todas luego le sigue la electronica y ya en tercera el metal...i love before i forget :::jajajaj bueno wey ya me voy a jetear que tengo un chingo de sueño jaja pinches viejitos---- 02:26 24 mar 2010 (UTC) 03:15 7 abr 2010 (UTC) :jaja en que caso hecho desmadre?? ah y tu we tienes novia? minimo as tenido? cuantas? jaja ---- 17:14 7 abr 2010 (UTC) 02:02 8 abr 2010 (UTC) Felicidades Que bueno que ya seas admin. y como veo que todavia estas chavo en la parte de wikia (XD) pideme ayuda cuanto te pegue la gana claro yo te respondere cuando me pegue la gana...jaj no te creas. Pta yo eh tenido 11 contando la que tengo ahorita pero bueno ya que. Oye no seas wuebon y ayudame a categorizas las IMAGENES y ponerle su licencia correspondiente no? hoy andube haciendo las plantillas de licencias pfff---- 17:14 7 abr 2010 (UTC) 21:48 8 abr 2010 (UTC) ::eres burócrata o administrador?? porque si eres solo administrador no puedes acender a un usuario jeje que cosas no?---- 17:14 7 abr 2010 (UTC) 21:50 8 abr 2010 (UTC) :::A bueno si eres burócrata pues mira donde esta la barra de la izquierda metete a páginas especiales y busca cargo de usuario y ahi te aparece algo metes el nombre de usuario y van aparecer varias tres opciones que son revertidor admin. y burócrata ya le pones lo que quieras al usuario PERO yo te recomendaria que fueras el UNICO burócrata de la wiki porque si no hay varios lios asi que nombra los admins. que te den la gana e igual revertidores pero burocrata solo TU. Ah lo de las licencias ahorita te lo explico jje---- 17:14 7 abr 2010 (UTC) 21:58 8 abr 2010 (UTC) :ps si pero no se como usar los bots ese es pequeño problema jeje pero si esta bien solicitare uno y preguntare como se usan XD. Ah y lo de las licencias checa esto Licencias :::jajajaja eso te pasa esque lo que pasa es que esa fue el unico fanart en la wiki que encontre con el autor del fanart jaja y oye no mames...bueno luego me ayudas eeehhh...a y si quieres te ayudo en la personalización de tu wiki (yugioh) pero para eso tendria que ser admin. por las cosas de mediawiki tu sabes y siquieres tambien puedo instalarte el formato para poner una cabecera (tambien necesito ser admin) y tu ya nadamas haces la cabecera (luego te explico con que especificaciones) y ya ah y tambien puedo ponerte una botonera a ti solo para ti (para eso no necesito ser admin).---- 17:14 7 abr 2010 (UTC) 23:24 8 abr 2010 (UTC) :Que quieres que haga primero yo te recomendaria que primero tubieras ya hecha la cabecera que debe de ser de 1300x176 px si quieres te la hago dime como dame imagenes de ejemplo etc y dime como quieres el skin oscuro como esta?---- 17:14 7 abr 2010 (UTC) 23:46 8 abr 2010 (UTC) ::La botonera completa solo sera para ti para los usuarios normales solo tendran dos botones adicionales que seran galeria y plantilla ok?---- 17:14 7 abr 2010 (UTC) 00:10 9 abr 2010 (UTC) Usuario Destacado jaja pss nose ami no me digas proponcelo a oliver y si te dice o me dice que si sere el destacado del mes wiii y del año sabes estare pensando en hacer un proyecto asi jeje. Oye por cierto si te aparecio la botonera en la yugioh?---- 17:14 7 abr 2010 (UTC) 02:03 9 abr 2010 (UTC) :No we que tal que eres un violador roba chicos ne ni madres...jjajajaj XD...para que lo quieres??---- 17:14 7 abr 2010 (UTC) 02:09 9 abr 2010 (UTC) ::jajaja no no pasa nada y si pasame el tuyo y que pedo que mas? a si...ok sube imagenes ya luego me encargo pero en el sumario o descripcion de la imagen pon la plantilla ok? y lo del skin de mosaico te refieres a algo similar a las esferas del fondo? y que raro que no salga la botonera que ami ya me salio si tienes internet explorer presiona Ctrl+F5 y luego aprietas Alt+f4 y ya luego me dices que pasa va?---- 17:14 7 abr 2010 (UTC) 02:35 9 abr 2010 (UTC)jajaj :::estee y si mejor ponemos de fondo el articulo del milenio de yugi??---- 17:14 7 abr 2010 (UTC) 02:49 9 abr 2010 (UTC) Pasame Pasame tu imágen que tienes como avatar que yo supongo que es de slipknot---- 17:14 7 abr 2010 (UTC) 20:48 9 abr 2010 (UTC) :naaa ya la encontre...la usare para robarte tu identidad cambiare iwal mi firma por la mamada de D@rk Cr@sder o esa cosa jajaja ntk---- 17:14 7 abr 2010 (UTC) 23:59 9 abr 2010 (UTC) ::ahh emmm asii pues yo...emm...pues yo...perra!!! Cuanto que ni te diste cuenta de que cambie el estilo que te avisa cuando tienes un nuevo mensaje en tu página de discución y ahora sale como una cartita :::jaja lo puso aproposito para ver que pendejada (como tu) ponias y si resulto eh. XD Ademas tienes celos de mi firma porque esta mas chingona no que la tuya pinchenombre de carta → ADMIRALA → -- 17:14 7 abr 2010 (UTC) 00:20 10 abr 2010 (UTC) :ah pero si estas pendejo mira yo no la coloco simplemente asi se pone asi que yo no tengo la culpa y yo no salgo con nombres de muñecas-- 00:32 10 abr 2010 (UTC) :::jaja nadamas una ultima :¬¬ copion...bueno ya eso fue lo ultimo y ya me voy que voy a una fiesta mientras yo tomo tu vas a tomar lechita jejej no es cierto ya -- 00:52 10 abr 2010 (UTC) ::naaa we yo no voy a ese tipo de fiestas pero cuando quiera asistir a una (nunca) acudire a ti que tu si sabes de eso y masbien soy mas inteligente que tu a mis 12 años de edad...bueno ya me voy Hola Aunque estos días no pueda editar tanto, cree un nuevo blog en el que puedes dar tu opinión sobre el tema, espero que lo hagas. Oliver0796 (discusión) 23:52 9 abr 2010 (UTC) Admin. Lo consultare con oliver ok?-- 05:16 10 abr 2010 (UTC) :NO, porque nunca te desidiste en decirme-- 05:21 10 abr 2010 (UTC) Te metes a MediaWiki:Common.css y metes todos los codigos de personalización que deses :nee no me gusta prefiero a la de paramore ::bueno eso si...ya me voy a jetear adios son la 1 de la mañna :::naaaa no pasa nada y ok yo te ayudo y mucho mas falcil poner NTK :que ocurre?-- 02:12 11 abr 2010 (UTC) ::de que color las quieres porque un buen usuario (o malo) nunca revela sus codigos jajajaj-- 02:20 11 abr 2010 (UTC) :::listo :porque? lo quieres para la piel de tu wiki? Piel No es igual los codigos en páginas de articulos y demas que el mediawiki y yo no soy asi aca bien experto en pieles oscuras asi que mejor preguntale a ivancillo deseguro el si sabe en pieles oscuras-- 03:07 11 abr 2010 (UTC) ::No we ni tienes pa el autobus deseguro ni compu tienes we tas en un pinxe cafe internet y green day es lo maximo yo toco la batería y sus camciones son las mejores-- 03:32 11 abr 2010 (UTC) ::jaja wey a oliver le gusto por algo es admin. no?-- 03:46 11 abr 2010 (UTC) :::ayayai ahora resulta no? jajaja te digo que lo consultare con oliver (luego) entendido?-- 03:55 11 abr 2010 (UTC) :¬_¬ (fuck you)...y oliver edita como en la mañana y...tambien esta uriexhardy...emmm y tu y yo-- 17:09 11 abr 2010 (UTC) ::ahi mamon ya te crees bien chingon porque sabes dibujar pues te traego una noticia YO tambien se dibujar ehh wey ah y otra cosa usa mi reloj User:Danke7/Reloj-- 23:03 13 abr 2010 (UTC) Portal de la Comunidad Hola te sugiero que completes tu información en el Portal de la comunidad entra ya y edita tu info. En titulo pon el apodo que quieras ponerte como AndroidYeaK se puso el chico androide ponte el tuyo.-- 22:58 16 abr 2010 (UTC) ::uuuh tranquilo "perro" y como que me robaste plantilla ahora por eso te unes a mi wiki y tendras que poner un link en tu portada hacia mi wiki diciendo que es mejor que cualquiera(lo de mejor es opcional)XD no enserio te pido un favor puede poner en tu wiki una sección en la portada que diga por ejemplo "Wikis milenarias" y pones un enlace a la dragon Ball wiki y yo hago lo mismo poniendo un enlace a la tuya en las Wikis Z ok?-- 23:10 16 abr 2010 (UTC) :ah ps yo que culpa tengo pinches cartitas de yugioh jaj ntk no creo que pase eso y si pasa eso pues yo te ayudo consiguiendo usuarios bueno mientras me contestas pongo el enlace a tu wiki-- 23:21 16 abr 2010 (UTC) :::bueno gracias porque vas a poner mi enlace a tu portada porque yo ya lo hize :¿Cuál imagen we? y lo de la imagen de la portada yo lo pongo y tengo que arreglar todavía unas cosas en mi reloj pero lo que pasa es que no funciona muy bien de noche (también tiene que dormir mi reloj no?)-- 02:57 17 abr 2010 (UTC) ::aahh si ya entendi ok yo hago eso y el zarbon ya lo había visto por eso no te respondí y si da pena la verdad-- 03:05 17 abr 2010 (UTC) :no we ahorita mi estado de animo es bajo ya que hace 2 dias me robaron puta madre lo peor esque venía con mi novia tons peor.-- 15:41 17 abr 2010 (UTC) Jajajajaja XD XD xD!!! Jajajajajaja!!! ayayai jajaja...me cague de la risa al ver tu "momento de llegada" en el portal de la comunidad jajaja aunque...que mamon que es eso de "Mexicano Z" ¬¬ w0w que original.-- 18:39 17 abr 2010 (UTC) :nee wey en personalización nadie nos gana ni la pinche wikidex somos los mas cabrones en personalización y tu callar que te quito el poder de revertidor eh jajajaja ntk y pss quien sabe donde quedo el wey que nos robo y sin pinche cobardía mia (cuidado y hagas un comentario sobre mi cobardia eh) ayayai no we la verdad creo que no hize nada en la wiki. ¬¬ pero eso fue porque no me dijiste bien que hacer. Toy peque we tengo 12 años (casi 13) y no eh reprobado año (pendejo), aunque si materias pff y no fue en tepito we lo peor fue que fue atras de la escuela porque me fui con mi novia alli para...tu sabes-- 20:50 17 abr 2010 (UTC) ¬¬ SPAM?!?!? que te pasa estas pero si bien...-- 21:38 17 abr 2010 (UTC) ::tranquilo eh que yo tengo mas aliados wiki eh y yo te podre mandar a todos a que te vandalizen tu wiki XD jaja ntk-- 21:46 17 abr 2010 (UTC) :jajaja bueno-- 21:52 17 abr 2010 (UTC) ::ahorita estoy ocupado con las mamadas de wiki alianzas y ademas me pidieron ayuda en varias wikis aliadas en la bleach wiki me piden un monton de cosas y en la anime wiki ve que chula me quedo mi cabecera aquí pero podré ayudarte en categorizar y organizar-- 21:58 17 abr 2010 (UTC) :::quien sabe we hasta me da flojera contarlas pero eso si trabajo en un chingo-- 23:06 17 abr 2010 (UTC) :ayudame categorizando las páginas no? aqui checa las que no tienen categoría Especial:Páginas sin categorizar Categorías Si ya se que estas pendejo no me lo tienes que recordar jaja ntk. Pues a los personajes les pones la categoría de personaje a las técnicas la de técnica los objetos la de objetos. es tan simple-- 02:44 18 abr 2010 (UTC) ::Tas pero si bien pendejo no pongas categorías con enlaces rojos. :::Pues ponle mmm Categoría:Historias ---- Esta bien pero sigue trabajando asi ahora te nombro "Administrador Z", ahora sigueme ayudando en categorizar. :gracias por avisarme para bloquearte jaja ::jajaja que ayuda deseas?-- 04:19 18 abr 2010 (UTC) :::eh?!?! WTF!! i can't understand you que trataste de decirme??-- 04:28 18 abr 2010 (UTC) ::jaja si pero dime dime que dijiste que no entendi :Noo eso no tarado lo otro lo de yugipedia Cabecera ahhh pues es un secreto pero si quieres te la instalo vas? :pero tu haces la cabecera yo solo te la instalo va? (todos quieren cabecera)-- 04:55 18 abr 2010 (UTC) ::¬¬ la cabecera debe de ser de 1300x176px eh :como? ya no entendi ::ahh me lo repites que no entendi jejeje :::no la vi jajaja y si entendi jajajaja-- 14:25 18 abr 2010 (UTC) ::0_o ya la vi jajaja la restaure y la vi jajaja maldito perro me has quitado mi inocencia jajaja ntk-- 17:03 18 abr 2010 (UTC) :::cmo sabs we jajaja y qe tu te chaqeteas pensando en como seria yo (guapo) jaja y me deseas jaja no dejas de pensar en mi :tu wey, qien es el q se chaketea cnmigo? TUU!! Y andale cn la chava...ers mi hijotito ;;neeee we tu deseguro estas en este momebto chaqeteandote cnmigo y yooo tengo fama de mujeriego en neto Si aja we sige soniando pendejo me tieneds enviidia estas bien frustrado y urgido